


Hate the One You're With

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Bondage and Discipline, Chara tops Pap, F/M, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Pap tops Chara, Papyrus and Chara not so much, Sans and Frisk have a healthy relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: When Chara catches her sister with a certain lazy skeleton, she feels disgusted. Who'd ever want such a loser? It doesn't make any sense even when Frisk explains it's love. To Chara LOVE is the only thing that matters. Still she can't help but be curious and decides maybe she should try it for herself. Luckily Papyrus is more than willing to accommodate her. Underfell AU. Very NSFW





	1. Out in the Cold it Gets Rather Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no idea where this idea came from. I really don't. I very rarely ship Chara with anyone. Considering s/he died as a child and all that, I don't really bother with it. However, somehow the idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't let me go. You know, the kind that slams you against the wall and won't stop punching you in the stomach until you consent to writing it? That kind of idea.
> 
> I have seen some stuff with Chara and Papyrus before, but it's mostly in Undertale and it seems both platonic and romantic with a sweet redemption arc in it. However, as far as I can tell I've never seen the two of them with Underfell as the focus, and really since Underfell is pretty much described as a very unpleasant place, it seemed to fit the whole hate sex idea so well that I just had to do it. The title is not so much a pun though as it is a play on words for the phrase, "If you're not with the one you love, love the one you're with." Of course, these two have no kind of love for one another, hence the change.
> 
> As a warning, this is pretty much a pure porn without plot. I don't know how long it will go on for, but I hope it's enjoyable for as long as possible. The main pairing will be Papyrus and Chara, however there will be mentions of Sans and Frisk as well. It is heavily AU, even within an AU. Nothing like the resets exist, and Chara and Frisk are twin siblings that both fell to the Underground at the same time. Asriel is still alive as well, so no Flowey. I don't have anyone in mind to really be with the prince, but if anyone has any suggestions or requests, I'm open to them.
> 
> Neither Undertale nor Underfell belong to me. UT belongs to Toby Fox, but dear god I hope he never sees the kinky shit I've done to his characters. UF, I don't know who it belongs to. As far as I know unlike the other AUs it sort of just sort of developed over time. However, if there is one creator to credit that I don't know about, please let me know and I'll fix it. That being said, please enjoy the story.

Boring days were probably the worst to have to deal with in Chara's opinion. The Underground was relatively small once one got used to it, and she'd been here for a long time. Of course, it was infinitely better than where she had come from, that was for sure, but the last eight years had left it so she knew the whole place pretty intimately. The whole place could be walked through in the span of a few days, barrier to barrier. As a child, she'd gone to all the secret places she could find, exploring with Asriel and Frisk as they played and goofed off. Finding hidden caverns in Waterfall, having games of hide and seek in the woods near Snowdin, pretending to find hidden treasure in the Ruins, and sneaking in to Core to annoy the staff as they played. She loved the Underground. It was her home and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but that didn't mean she hadn't seen everything it had to offer.

She sighed as she sat out out in the yard of their home in the ruins. The fallen leaves were soft cushioning in comparison to the purple stone floor, but that didn't mean it was that much more comfortable. For some reason today she felt annoyed and irritated, left alone to her devices while her two siblings were off knowing who knows what. Frisk had been running off from the castle a lot lately without a word of where she was going. She and Asriel had followed her a few times in curiosity but almost always lost her in the capital as she ducked around into side streets and around corners. It had made both of them horribly suspicious about what was going on, but after a solid month of not being able to figure it out, Asriel had given up to do something else. Honestly, stalking just wasn't as much fun without her brother and so she'd given up the chase shortly afterward.

She sighed and wished the monster was here right now with her. Apparently he had some special magic lesson for the next few as the prince and heir from what he'd told her, puffing out his chest when he'd said it, so she'd figured she should make herself scarce for the next couple of days. She snorted as she remembered. Some heir. Everyone knew the Royal Guard enforced everything around here. If anyone got out of line, it was them that dusted the bastards, not Asriel. Hell, his LV was still pretty puny at 7, though she would admit that it was way better than Frisk who'd never killed anyone and almost always had to be escorted by a bodyguard wherever she went. In a world where it was kill or be killed, that was downright pathetic and stupid, but no matter the urging or training, she'd never done it. She was just lucky that most didn't consider it worth it to attack either Frisk or Chara anymore. It never ended well for them. They'd been fine targets when they'd been young, human souls just there for the taking, but with the royal family taking a shine to them, adopting them protecting them, it had quickly become clear anyone who touched them would be horribly punished.

Not that there hadn't been attempts at first. She remembered only after a month of living there, the three of them had been out with a guard dog watching over them, only for a group of reptiles to jump them. She could still recall Frisk's screaming as she'd been grabbed, how Chara herself had tried to save her, only to get beaten within and inch of her life by the group. If it hadn't been for Asriel running back to get help, their time in the Undergound probably would have been cut very brief. She'd barely been conscious when Undyne had arrived. She'd torn through the monsters in seconds, spears coming down from the heavens and piercing every single one of them. Chara had just laid there, watching the dust blow by as she and Frisk were collected by the captain and taken home. She'd been awed by the power, wanted it, craved that kind of feeling of crushing her enemies and loathing the feeling she'd felt of being subdued so easily and being unable to protect her own sister.

When Undyne had suggested training the children to defend themselves, Chara had thrown herself into it and though Frisk grew into it, her own abilities seemed much more defensive in nature, often trying to talk down her training opponent or dodging around until they got tired. In her opinion, it was a downright pathetic way to handle battle, but then again so had her crying over the dead monsters that attacked her. She was just that damn innocent.

The teen girl groaned from where she sat and suddenly pulled her dagger from her boot. She really liked knives, and never went anywhere without one or two on her person. They were close, personal, letting her see the fear in her enemies eyes when she cut them down. She'd never been allowed to kill any of the soldiers when training, but when she'd expressed desire to move onto opponents she could hurt, prisoners from dungeons had been given to her for her to play with. It had been amazing fun, and she took to training more than her sister ever could, climbing her LV all the way to 13 in her years here. It wasn't the 20 her parents were both at, but it was a power she greatly enjoyed.

No one, no one at all, dared mess with Chara. They all knew better.

She sighed suddenly when she hurled the knife at the tree, watching it sink into the bark with a thunk. Maybe it was one of the reasons she'd been so bored lately. With Frisk running off so much, and Asriel always so busy with these lessons, it didn't give her much to do. She could have gone to Undyne to train, but honestly the woman was a nightmare. In a group, she mostly just forced them to exorcise or something like that, and even that was grueling, running laps until they collapsed or lifting weights for hours on end. One on one was even worse since it often led to sparring and while she didn't like to admit it, but there was a reason the fish monster was the captain of the guard. She was stronger than almost anyone, besides for the king and queen of course. Chara had fought her more times than she cared to count, and she had never won once. The captain never went easy on her, and most times it led to a broken bone or worse that took intense amounts of magic to heal. As bored as the princess was, she had no desire to get herself beaten up just for Undyne to get her ego stroked.

Standing up suddenly, she stalked over to the tree and yanked her knife out. If she was going to be here alone, she might as well practice. Pulling her foot through the leafs to mark a line to stand behind, she threw the knife again. Thunk, retrieve it. Thunk, retrieve it. The sound of it digging into the wood was methodical and soothing, letting her relax. It always felt better when she had a weapon in her hand, the smooth handle in her grip, letting her feel in control. It was reliable to her, a symbol of her strength, something she'd worked hard to earn.

She was just about to throw it again when she heard something that caught her attention, a loud giggle. Confused, she looked around. The house at the Ruins was really just a vacation home for the royal family. Most of the time it was entirely vacant. It was one of the reasons she'd come here, to be alone. No one else should be here.

Gripping her knife tightly, she went to the door and let herself in, glancing around. She didn't call out though, refused to give away her position just in case it was some kind of attack. No one had messed with her in years, but that didn't mean she wasn't constantly on guard. Her head whipped to the side as she heard something, this time not a giggle, but a harsh grunt. What in the world?

She crept up to the direction she heard the sounds coming from, going toward the kitchen. Peaking around the corner though, what she saw made her immediately relax. Just Frisk and her stupid bodyguard, and it looked like they were just eating.

The fat, stupid skeleton always hanging around Frisk had always annoyed Chara. He was lazy, pathetic and wimpy beyond belief. How he'd ever gotten from the station of a simple sentry to Frisk's personal guard was beyond her. Frisk must have found his lousy puns and overall attitude amusing in some way, since she'd been the one to request him when she'd been a child. She herself found it pathetic Frisk even still needed a bodyguard at their age, especially one like him. After all, she had gotten rid of hers when she'd only been twelve, but little, tiny LV 1 Frisk would probably always have to be taken care of.

She was just about to step out from behind the archway to the kitchen to announce herself when what she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Sans, please," Frisk laughed as she leaned into him. "Please, give it to me."

"alright, sweetheart. since you asked for it so nicely," he chuckled darkly before he scooped a digit into one of the bowls on the counter. There were three in total but she couldn't see the contents from where she was hidden until he pulled it out and large glob of white whipped cream rested there. Her eyes widened though when Frisk opened her mouth and took his phalanges into her mouth, sucking gratefully. Oh for the love of god, there were spoons right in the drawer! "shit… sweetheart, you must be hungry."

"I am… oh, I'm so hungry," she moaned as she gripped his jacket sleeve to keep his hand right where it was, licking it all over, her tongue sweeping over the thin bones. Chara could only stare, starting to get the feeling this wasn't lunch she was interrupting. Her suspicions were only confirmed when Frisk pulled Sans into a kiss which he all to eagerly gave into. It was weird looking to her, no lips on the skeleton for Frisk to even kiss, her affection placed on his teeth before something peeked out of his mouth, long and red. W-was that a tongue?!

It had to be, the way Frisk reacted, immediately taking it into her mouth and sucking on it eagerly. Her whole manner was needy, rubbing her body against the skeleton like some kind of whore. Chara wanted to say something, to step out from her hiding spot and yell at the pair, but something kept her rooted where she was. She'd never seen anything like this before, not even with their parents. They were affectionate of course, cuddled and kissed, but nothing like this in front of their children. This was lewd, weird and it made Chara felt funny and uncomfortable as she watched it.

She had to cover her mouth to keep herself silent as she gasped when Sans suddenly jerked Frisk's knee up. In nothing but a sweater, skirt and leggings, the sudden action showed off her womanhood clear as day. She… she wasn't even wearing panties! It made her sister burn with rage, but it seemed Sans liked it from the way he chuckled darkly and started to lick at Frisk's throat, who didn't push him away, but only moaned in response.

"Am I a good girl?" she panted. "I did as you told me to."

"oh yeah. you're a very good girl," he replied before he suddenly plunged his phalanges inside of her. She cried out and Chara couldn't blame her, since that couldn't be comfortable. The way she wiggled made it look like she was trying to get away from them, but she only threw her head back and keened.

"More! Oh Sans, please! Harder!" she cried out, hugging him close to her body.

"nngh, fuck, sweetheart. we only just started," he hissed out. "damn, you pretty little slut. get on the floor. i think i better teach you to think about your needs a little less and mine a little more."

Chara's anger flared at that. How dare he?! Frisk was royalty! There was no way she was going to… get right on her knees just like she'd been told to, a big smile on her face. She could hardly believe it. Her sister had always been meek and too kind, but this was ridiculous. She looked downright happy as Sans pulled his shorts down and exposed himself, but there was more than just bone there. A fat, thick cock was there, glowing red and just floating right off of the front of his pubis bone. Chara nearly gasped when Sans grabbed another bowl and tipped it over, heated chocolate pouring right over him and starting to creep over his member out to fall on the floor. Before it could happen though, Frisk darted forward. Her tongue dragged along the underside of him, doing her best to keep any from dripping off, though it mostly succeeded in making her a mess as she lewdly licked at him without an ounce of shame.

It was that time that Chara fled. She just couldn't watch anymore, and for some reason the courage to go into the kitchen and confront them had long since left her. She couldn't bare to see her sister like that, and she had a feeling the two of them had just spoiled chocolate for her forever. She ran all the way down to the stairs of the Ruins, not stopping until she'd gotten all the way out and into the snow covered woods. Bending over and panting hard, her chest heaved and her face burned but from not such a short run.

The princess was eighteen years old, and thus knew what sex was. Her education hadn't been lacking on that point and when she'd started to grow up, Toriel had taken it upon herself to educate the twins about how their bodies would change as they grew older. She hadn't been much interested herself and had mostly been bored through such lessons, stabbing at her desk with her knife as their mom urged her to pay more attention. She'd found such things kind of stupid, especially since the queen had been a little lacking on how exactly human bodies worked. She'd been supplied some books by the scientists of the Core but considering half of them were outdated beyond belief, some of them dating back decades before the twins had even been born, they hadn't been much help in the long run.

There was no way she'd ever have been confused on what was going on though, that was for sure. Even if getting into fights and threatening monsters was much more interesting to her, there was no way she was some naive child. What surprised her was that her sister could do such a thing. She'd always seemed so innocent, so demure and shy, and yet there she'd been just letting him do all those things to her. There hadn't been an ounce of shame in her, as if she was already used to such treatment. It had seemed almost practiced, the two of them kissing like experts.

She shivered, the images refusing to leave her mind. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes with her palms, trying to forget it. She probably would kill to get the thought of her sister doing such things out of her hand, yet the more she tried, the more she couldn't help but think about it. Questions kept popping into her head, making her wonder about it.

She barely knew anything about Sans, besides his station and the fact he was one of the few skeletons left in the Underground. Just him, his brother and father as far as she knew. He was a lazy bum and had been a sentry since they'd arrived in the Underground, at least until Frisk had asked for him to be her watcher. She was always laughing with him, hugging him and hanging out with him but Chara had never figured they'd been like this. Hell, they'd only been ten when Frisk had first met him, following him around like a baby chick while he'd cursed at her to leave him alone.

So it means obviously his opinion of her had changed and that the old freak was clearly taking advantage of a girl much younger than him. How old even was he anyway? God, he was probably after her because of her station, the sick asshole. Well, maybe not. He had zero ambition after all, and couldn't want her because she was a princess. Maybe he was just some kinky bastard that liked teenaged girls or had seduced her as a joke. Obviously Frisk was too naive to know what he was really after, and he was taking advantage of her.

She was so angry, she spun right back around to go back into the Ruins. Obviously something had to be done about this. He was just begging to be turned to dust.

However, just as she was about to go storming right back to where she'd come from, she hesitated. Right now, they'd probably be right in the middle of it. As angry as she was, Frisk was her sister. She'd be mortified to be seen like that and honestly Chara didn't know if her bravery would stand up to that kind of situation. She'd never been involved in this kind of thing before and honestly, she was sure if she interrupted and started yelling accusations, Frisk would just try to mediate between them or something. No way would she just let her sister kill him.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to think it over. It wasn't going to do her any good to go back now. Whatever they were doing, she'd have to find out about it later. She'd confront Frisk alone, force her to spill the beans and then figure out what to do about it afterward. For now though, there was no way she could let herself go back there.

Instead, she decided to just go ahead and make her way back to New Home. It was late and her plans to sleep at the Ruins were pretty much up in smoke. Heck, Frisk would probably be taking one of the bedrooms and…

"No, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" she yelled, slamming her fist into her forehead. She did not need to even think about that.

Her face felt horribly warm and her insides felt like they were squirming and writhing like snakes underneath her skin. Just the idea of what her sister could be doing made her feel weird, and she forced herself to start walking away. The snow crunched underneath her boots as she walked away from the large stone structure and out into the woods, curling her arms around herself. She wasn't even watching where she was going, just following the path by memory. She'd walked it more than enough times to know the way after all.

"PRINCESS?"

Chara looked up suddenly at the sound of the harsh voice. Only a few paces from her was probably the last person she would have wanted to see. A skeleton, tall and lean in black and red armor, spiked in a fashion even she found too ridiculous to be intimidating. Papyrus looked down at her, curiosity in his expression as she glared at him.

She knew even less about him than she did his brother. He was never around the castle much and she'd never seen him at the capital for anything other than business, despite being the second in command just under Undyne. Like his brother, his home was in Snowdin and his job was just keeping an eye on the sentries that worked there, rather pathetic considering his position. She didn't know the exact details on why he was stuck with such a job but his general hatred of Undyne and his constant talk how he deserved better had given her a theory that the captain had decided he was better off far away from anywhere he could cause trouble. Not to mention of course the hungry look in his eyes whenever he looked her way, no doubt one of the several monsters who wanted her or Frisk's soul. If there had ever been any official treachery in the past than she didn't know about it, but it wasn't the kind of thing she'd put past him. What she did know about him, he was the type that always wanted more. She was sure he could have been king and find that unsatisfying somehow.

Of course, she didn't really care much about any of that, and it wasn't why she was glaring at him. The simple fact that she'd just seen his brother shoving his dick into her own sister's face is what was making her seethe as she looked up at him. It was petty to be angry at him by association, but Chara had never liked him at all anyway and he was an easy enough target.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE BY YOURSELF?" he asked.

"Get the hell out of my way," she snapped at him.

"WHAT?" he growled, obviously not liking her tone.

"You heard me," she said. "I'm busy right now. It's none of your business what I'm doing out here."

"NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT-" he snapped as he reached out to grab her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she reached for her knife, but he was faster, grabbing her wrist and shoving her hard. She cried out as her back was slammed up against a tree, the cold bark digging into her even through her clothing. "YOU SHOULD WATCH WHO YOU TALK TO THAT WAY, PRINCESS."

Chara didn't know why, but the way he whispered that last word made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't so much the pain, though the way he was pinning her did hurt. Both of her wrists were gripped by his gloved hand, held up above her head, his other around her throat but not squeezing. She wasn't unused to being manhandled, often getting into fights, though this had been the first time in a long while it hadn't been Undyne tossing her around like a rag-doll. It was almost like he was mocking her, that her status would do nothing to protect her from him.

However, he didn't do anything, just staring at her. He was taller than her by a good foot and had to lean over to look her in the eyes with his own red pinpricks inside of his skull. Something about the way he was so quiet made her feel strange and she blamed what she'd seen earlier for the cause. Clearly it was affecting her if she was feeling so out of it and had put on such a bad show of defending herself as she had just now.

For a while, neither of them said anything. He just continued to stare at her and she had no idea why. If he'd wanted to kill her, he would have by now and she knew it. However, he did nothing but look, and she felt herself grow disconcerted under his gaze. It was the same hungry look he always gave her whenever he was nearby, and she started to squirm as her arms ached from her position.

"Let me go," she said, her tone not as firm as she would have liked, but luckily not wavering either. "Now."

"ODD TO SEE YOU OUT HERE WANDERING AROUND ALONE," he mused. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE PRINCE WITH YOU."

"Yeah, well he's busy."

"AND YOU DECIDED TO GO OUT ALL ALONE?"

"I can do whatever I damn well please, skeleton," she shot back, her tone as sweet as honey. Now that she was getting over her surprise, it was a lot easier to think clearly. There was no way he'd harm her, knowing what the consequences would be and she had a feeling he was just trying to scare her. Sadly for him, it wasn't going to work. "I'm not a child, and if I feel like taking a walk I don't need a scumbag like you telling me otherwise. Now let me go if you know what's good for you. After all, we wouldn't want you to get in any trouble with Undyne, now would we?"

To her satisfaction, he actually released her and backed up several paces. At least he could take orders, or threats as the case might have been. Rubbing her wrists, she was glad they didn't seem to be bruised even if they did throb a bit. He hadn't needed to squeeze her so hard, the jerk.

"IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO BE IN THE WOODS BY YOURSELF, PRINCESS. ANYONE COULD COME OUT TO TRY AND HURT YOU. THERE HAVE BEEN GANGS ROAMING THE AREA LATELY. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY'D DO TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU?" he asked.

"Die horribly and wither to dust when they tried to touch me," she stated with a smile.

"CUTE ATTITUDE, PRINCESS, BUT I THINK YOU'LL FIND IT SAFER TO TRAVEL IN NUMBERS. YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS FOUND YOU INSTEAD," he informed her. "IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU TO TRAVEL BACK TO THE CAPITAL TONIGHT. YOU WON'T EVEN BE THERE BY MORNING. COME, I'LL TAKE YOU TO SNOWDIN."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she replied with a flick of her hair. "I can get there just fine on my own, thank you."

"IF YOU'RE GOING THERE ANYWAY, WHAT'S THE HARM IN ME ESCORTING YOU? UNLESS YOU FANCY TRYING TO MAKE ME STAY BEHIND BY FORCE? I'D LOVE TO SEE THAT," he replied.

The young woman snarled at him for a moment before she sighed and shrugged as if she didn't care. She was on guard now, and there was no way she was going to let him go and pin her again so effortlessly, but that didn't mean kicking the crap out of him was going to be easy either. If there was one thing she'd heard about the skeleton second-in-command it was that he was powerful and ruled his post with an iron fist. So she could either stand here and fight him, win or lose it would be a waste of time, or she could get back to the village and go into the inn to get warm. It was either that or head back into the Ruins, and that was the last place she wanted to be.

"Oh alright, fine. Just don't waste my time. You better be able to keep up with me, cause you're not escorting me. We're just both going back to Snowdin is all, and if anyone asks otherwise than I'll-"

"ENOUGH. JUST GET WALKING, PRINCESS."

She glowered at him before she set off at a brisk pace, hearing him laugh behind her but she did her best to ignore it. She had been in a foul mood all day and the last half hour or so had not helped in the slightest. She just wanted to get the hell back home, see Asriel and yell at her stupid sister for getting herself involved in something so infinitely stupid as fucking a skeleton of all things. Really, what did she even see in a fat, lazy guy like that anyway? How the hell did skeletons even have things like tongues and…

Chara made a face and decided she didn't want to think about it, especially since his brother was so close. Though she did glance at him a couple times despite herself. His leather armor looked tight around him, but not in the way it should have looked on bone. There should have been nothing there at all, and the bone that was exposed didn't show anything like flesh. Was it magic? She'd never even thought about it but now that she considered it, Gaster was much the same. Clothed, his body looked completely normal, pants, lab coat and all. It should hang off him like rags but instead it seemed oddly normal looking on him.

That was enough thinking about bodies of skeletons, that was for sure. It wasn't something she'd ever been curious about, and she didn't want to start now. Instead she trudged along in the snow at as fast a pace as she could manage, ignoring the one right behind her. She felt a stab of irritation he kept up so easily, but really what should she have expected? He was taller than her and probably less than half her weight. Of course he had no issues with the snow. Part of her had worried that he would have tried to make small talk with her on their way to Snowdin, but he stayed thankfully silent. She didn't even know why he was doing it. Maybe he expected some kind of promise from her to mention this to her parents or Undyne, a feather in his cap or something. Yeah right. Like she owed him any favors.

"WHAT?" he snapped suddenly as they approached the rope bridge that would lead to the village and she'd glimpsed another look back at him over his shoulder, wondering if he had a tongue too beyond his jagged teeth.

"What?" she asked him, quickly facing back forward as if she hadn't looked at all.

"YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME. WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?" he stated. "NOT THAT I CAN BLAME YOU! I AM VERY AWE INSPIRING!"

"Nothing," she said with a roll of his eyes. How into himself could this guy be? If she showed him a mirror he'd probably start making out with it. "I just don't think I've ever seen a skeleton up close before like this."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MY BROTHER IS YOUR SISTER'S PERSONAL PROTECTOR. HE SHOULD BE AROUND ALL THE TIME."

Shit.

"Well, I guess I just don't pay attention to losers," she said with a shrug. "Not like he's worth looking at anyway."

For a second he didn't answer her and she wondered if she said something wrong before he just muttered a simple, "I SEE." It was a lack luster response, but she didn't want to continue the conversation anyway or admit the real reason she'd been staring at him so she just continued on along the bridge. It was an absolute blessing to be back in town and she turned suddenly to the skeleton, hands on her hips.

"I'm going to the inn now. I suggest you get back to your station before you get in trouble," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Want to be a good boy for the captain, don't you?"

"YOU'RE PUSHING IT, PRINCESS."

"Uh huh. Whatever. Ta," she said before going to the double jointed building that was both the grocery store and the inn. She didn't have enough cash for a room, but a promise that her parents could be billed was all she needed to say in order to secure a place to sleep and she happily went upstairs in order to collapse onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered what she was going to do about this situation she'd stumbled upon.

Really, just what had her sister been thinking? Was she an idiot? The Underground, as much as she loved it, was a dangerous place. Putting herself in that position was just asking to be taken advantage of. At least it answered the question why she'd picked such a loser to be her protector despite his obvious lack of qualifications, and where she'd been going lately.

Wait, he'd been watching over her for years. Had this been going on this whole time? She made a face as she thought of the possibility. She'd like to think even Sans wasn't that sick. They'd only turned eighteen last month, and that had been when Frisk had started to disappear. It didn't do much to make her feel better, but at least he'd waited until she'd been legal. If he hadn't though, she was going to make sure she cut his dick off before anything else, the asshole.

One thing was for sure, Chara had to do something to put an end to this. No way was she going to allow something like this to continue to her innocent sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found it a little hard to write Chara, mostly because I've never been able to pin her character down too well. So little of her is shown in the game. You get the impression of a really creepy and disturbed kid, one that wants to end the world just because she can. Even in the videos where she's talking to Asriel, she just doesn't seem quite right in the head. On the other hand, she has a downright friendly smile and seems to be nice enough to be best friends with him and charismatic enough to convince him to go along with a plan of suicide and becoming a god. I've kind of figured on her being very bitter and angry inside, but with a sweet if somewhat mocking persona on the outside. I'm not sure if I balanced it well or not, but again since she's a character you see so little of, it's really hard to base it off anything but my own perception of her.
> 
> In any case, let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.


	2. Growing Up Shouldn't be Forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two already. I didn't have anything else going on today, and I wanted to keep this on a roll.
> 
> Not much to really say on this chapter. It's mostly just talking and Chara musing, so enjoy.

It was late in the afternoon when Chara got back home the next day. The sight of monsters scurrying out of her way was nothing new as she passed by through the crowded and busy streets of New Home, but she hardly paid it any mind. Any other time she would have been strutting around, glowering at anyone who so much as looked at her funny but she was too preoccupied to even notice. It was a sign to show how distracted she was that not even terrorizing monsters weaker than her gave her any kind of enjoyment.

Frisk being back before her was no surprise. Sans ability to teleport was about the only useful skill he seemed to have in any regard. No wonder she'd beat her twin back home. Chara had intended to go find her, but she'd bumped into her on accident. Before confronting her sister, she'd gone to her bedroom, only to see her twin in there already.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, surprised by the sight.

"Chara, oh there you are!" she said as she ran over and hugged her twin tight. She was surprised by the sudden affection before frowning and pushing her away. She was in no mood to be friendly right now, that was for sure.

"Knock that off," she hissed, more venomously than she'd intended. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Asriel said you ran off a few days ago when he told you he had magic lessons," she explained. "I got a bit worried, and I thought I'd see if I could figure out where you'd gone. No one had seen you so-"

"I was at the Ruins," she explained, cutting Frisk off.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I just… Wait… You were… at the Ruins?" she asked, her voice getting a bit soft as her eyes widened. "I didn't see you there."

It was hardly the way Chara had planned to broach the subject, but she didn't see the reason to beat around the bush. Usually she'd try to be at least subtle on a topic that was so uncomfortable to her, but in her mind it was Frisk who'd made her feel like this. Putting them on even ground like this, even if it was vindictive, made her feel better.

"No, you didn't see me," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw you though, in the kitchen. You're screwing that piece of trash, aren't you?"

Frisk stared at her in shock for a moment. Chara expected her to flush and get embarrassed, to beg Chara not to tell anyone about it, or maybe to start crying and confess that he forced her into it somehow and beg for help getting away from such a pervert. Instead a soft little smile came over her lips and she put her hands to her cheeks with a soft laugh.

"Aw, geez," she said. "How much did you see?"

The older twin blanched at that. She wasn't expecting follow up questions like that. Her sister should be embarrassed, upset, not giggling like she'd done something silly like forget to pick something up at the grocery store.

"T-that's not important!" she snapped, her face red. "What do you think you're doing, doing such things with a guy like that?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frisk asked. "Sans is my boyfriend. He and I are happy together."

"You were sucking his dick, and by the way I may never be able to enjoy chocolate again because of him," she replied, annoyed though her sister only laughed.

"Oh, I can see why you're upset now. I guess no one would want to see a sibling like that," she admitted. "Sorry. I didn't know you were there. Sans and I went there for privacy. If I'd realized, I would have stopped him."

This wasn't the way she thought this would go. This felt like such a big deal to Chara, and yet it wasn't bothering Frisk at all. She was talking about this so nonchalantly, so casually, like it wasn't any big deal.

"Frisk, you're going to end this. Now," she demanded. Her sister was such a fool to get involved in something like this. What was she even thinking?  
To her surprise though, Frisk stopped smiling.

"Chara, I realize that seeing us like that must have been a shock to you, but I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend just because you walked in on something embarrassing. Lovers have relationships like that. It's nothing I'm ashamed of," she said, her tone calm but firm. "I am sorry if it upset you, but that does not mean I'm going to break his heart."

"Break his heart? He's clearly just using you for sex!" the young woman insisted.

Frisk just sighed and shook her head. The act felt condescending, and Chara felt oddly on the defensive for some reason that she didn't entirely understand.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk about this," Frisk offered before she sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Chara didn't move to join her and after a moment Frisk seemed to decide it wasn't worth making the invitation again. "Look, Chara, I am sorry you saw us like that. Clearly it's rattled you, but the truth is I love Sans and he loves me. We've been together for a while now."

She opened her mouth to protest, but her sister held up her hand to cut her off.

"No, listen to me. I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm stating facts and whether you accept it or not does not have anything to do with anything except if you are okay with this," she informed her. "If he was just with me for the sex, he's been incredibly patient about it. We've been dating for years now, since I was fifteen and he was wonderful to me the whole time. He never pressured me, never pushed for anything and our first time I was the one who told him I was ready. When people love each other, they express it in ways they feel comfortable with and it's no one's business but their own."

It was hard to believe she was even hearing this. Frisk was talking about things she'd barely even thought about before, and she was doing it so calmly. She actually sounded mature like this, like an adult and it kind of shocked Chara. Since when had her sister been so grown up?

"I… I just can't believe you do things like that," she whispered. Her conviction seemed to be slipping away, too surprised by her sister's attitude to find a way to argue against it. "I mean, he's… he's such a loser."

"You know, you're not exactly endearing yourself to me by insulting Sans," Frisk offered with a roll of her eyes, but the smile on her face showed she wasn't all that serious. She was probably used to people insulting Sans all the time anyway. It's not like he didn't invite it with everything he did anyway. Hell, even existing was a crime of his in Chara's eyes. "I'm a little surprised it bothers you so much though. I mean, it's not that strange for people our age to have these kind of relationships."

"What?" Chara asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Frisk asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chara… most people don't even wait as long as I did to have sex. In fact, the average age in the human world is about 15 or 16," she informed her sister.

"WHAT?! That's way too young!"

Frisk only shrugged.

"Our bodies start to mature at teenaged ages, Chara. It's when it's natural to start feeling hormones and desires. I just waited because when we tell Mom and Dad, I don't want them to freak out," she explained. "Did you really not know that?"

"No. How did you know?"

"I read it," she replied. "If you'd maybe paid attention to our lessons… well, it doesn't matter. I mean, surely you've done things like this before too, right?"

Chara felt her cheeks go pink and for the first time in a very, very long time, she couldn't meet someone else's gaze. She didn't even know why she suddenly felt so awkward, but the question made her feel like she was being put on the spot. So often she'd considered herself more mature than Frisk. Technically speaking she was the older one, even if it only had been by minutes. Still, she'd taken to the roll pretty seriously, especially since Frisk was so weak. To know that she engaged in activities like this, that she saw it as no big deal and had just assumed that Chara had as well…

Suddenly she felt very weird in her own skin, in ways she didn't like at all.

"Chara? Wait, have you never been with someone?" she asked.

Chara didn't reply except to mutter something softly, looking away.

"Oh, so you're still a virgin. That's fine. Everyone matures differently," Frisk said, trying to laugh, but her tone sounded nervous now. It seemed she'd realized she'd stumbled upon something uncomfortable. "It's not a big deal."

"Don't patronize me," she replied. "It's not like it's something to be pitied."

"I never said it was," Frisk insisted. "I mean, it's completely fine if you don't have experience with sex. Courtship always takes time anyway. I remember my first kiss, it was like the world was exploding when it happened, but it seems so tame now."

"I don't need to hear about the first time you locked lips with Sans," she muttered.

"Sans wasn't my first kiss. Monster Kid was," she corrected with a soft laugh.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I was only eleven at the time," she replied with a shrug. "I didn't even like Sans back then. Not romantically anyway."

Chara was so shocked by all this information, she fell back onto her bed to sit down. Her mind was spinning from all this new information. Frisk had been kissing boys when she wasn't even a teenager yet? She'd never even held someone's hand before that wasn't family. The most contact she ever had with anyone she wasn't related to was either a fight or training. Nothing more than that. No kisses, no affection, no nothing. She'd never even thought about it much. It had never even really occurred to her and while the thoughts of such affections didn't repulse her, she had never had an urge to seek it out either. It made her feel like a little kid somehow, especially in comparison to Frisk who'd she'd always seen herself as way more of an adult than her sister could ever be.

She looked up at her sister and felt oddly young all of a sudden, in all the wrong ways. They were fraternal twins so while they did look a lot alike, there were still plenty of differences between them. They were actually fairly easy to tell apart all things considered. When they'd been younger they'd been much closer physically, but now that Chara was sitting here feeling all this, she couldn't help but notice things she'd grown up with and always known were there but had never paid much attention to. Frisk was much curvier than her, still toned due to their forced exorcise and work outs, but she filled out her clothing in a way that Chara never had. Her shorts and skirts were always tight on her bottom and her chest size was nothing to sneer at. She herself was kind of skinny in comparison, the same height but a good twenty pounds lighter, her breasts only a B cup and her body shape petite.

She'd never felt like such a child before.

"Chara, are you okay?" Frisk asked, seeming to realize her twin was upset. She reached out for her, but Chara only batted her hand away with a sigh. She was not about to start accepting pity or anything like that. It would be stupid. Her body was the way it was, and she'd never minded before. Her soul was strong and she had killed more monsters than she could even count anymore. So what if she'd never had sex? So what if Frisk was off banging skeletons? She was mature. She could handle this.

"You really like him that much?" she asked Frisk.

"Uh… well, of course I do."

Chara blew her bangs out of her face before smiling. She nodded as if in understanding, even as her mind screamed. This wasn't a pleasant revaluation for her and she felt horrid and weak because of it, but there was no way she was going to let someone like her little sister know that. It was just going to be too awkward.

"Sounds like you're already planning on tell Mom and Dad anyway, so I can't even use that as a threat to try to force your hand," she sighed in defeat. "It's creepy and weird, but-"

"Hey!"

"It is creepy and weird," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "But whatever makes you happy. A pathetic boyfriend for a wimpy girlfriend."

"You're so mean, Chara."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, for someone so mean, I'm gonna keep your secret for you. If I see you being so gross again though, I am going to tell. You need to be discreet, Frisk," she replied. "Now get out. I'm tired. I walked all the way back here from Snowdin, and I could use a nap."

Frisk stuck her tongue out at her but still left as she was asked to. Once the door closed, she fell back to the bed with a groan. This confrontation had not been a very good idea in retrospect. She'd learned things about her sister she didn't think she'd ever wanted to know. She'd always just kind of assumed they were the same. She'd never thought about sex too much, and of course she'd had urges before but they'd been easy enough to ignore. There had been times when she'd felt the desire, an itch and she'd just taken care of it by herself in her room after she'd gone to bed when it was just natural to do such things. Even then, it really hadn't been often. She'd just done it, roll over and go to sleep. It had never even felt all that great. Good, fine, but nothing amazing or worth writing home about.

Not being a very sexual creature had never bothered her much, but suddenly in comparison to her sister she felt entirely childish. Which was just stupid. They were the same age. She was perfectly capable of having sex too, if she'd wanted. She just didn't really want to.

Laying in bed, she stared up at the ceiling and found herself wondering about it. There was no repulsion in her about the act. Of course she did have some experience but everything she'd done had been by herself, no partners or anything. Finding someone had never even occurred to her, but somehow she had a feeling no one would have wanted to touch her anyway.

Killing monsters probably had a good chance of killing any potential romance or flings.

She should have been content with the answer. So what if Frisk was apparently better at sex? She was more dangerous, better with weapons and threats, making people afraid of her and the like. That kind of thing counted for way more than getting a guy to shove a cock inside of her. Yet somehow it didn't make her feel better. As much as she thought about it, as much as she rationalized it, she couldn't accept the fact that not only was Frisk more mature than her in this way, she'd just assumed that Chara had the same level of experience or at least close to it, and had been shocked when it had been revealed that she didn't, like something was wrong with her or she was defective.

Okay, Frisk probably didn't think of it that way, but that still didn't make her feel any better. Fact of the matter was, this was pissing her off and she didn't like it. For whatever reason, however she looked at it, her sister wasn't supposed to be the mature one. She was the one who was weak, who needed protection. Chara had been looking after her even before they'd fallen to the Underground. Before Mt. Ebott she'd hurt people who'd hurt Frisk, fighting off bullies and holding her close whenever Frisk would cry and ask where their parents were. Chara had been the one to decide they should run away from the orphanage and had led Frisk up into the woods, promising her a better life and that they didn't need anyone but each other. If it weren't for her, they'd probably still be in that horrid place or in that crap city, working some middle wage job and just trying to get by, forgotten by parents that hadn't wanted them and made into some faceless strangers in a crowd by a world that wouldn't have cared about them. Just another pair of pathetic humans that would work, grow old, and then die with no one else caring about their passing.

She really shouldn't have been so bothered by this. Thinking about it logically, it should have been obvious that something like this was nothing to be worried about. Like Frisk had said, everyone matured differently. Yet it still bothered her. It still got to her, still pissed her off.

So the solution seemed obvious. She needed to do something about it. Just like when she'd gotten attacked so many years ago as a child. Her weakness had held her back and because of it she'd almost lost her sister and her own life. So she'd fixed it. She'd gotten stronger. Training both her body and her soul to be better, to force others to fear her so that she would never have to lose any of her family. Her strength was everything to her, for monsters to know that she was not to be messed with, that she was strong and feared.

She could lie and say it was only to protect Frisk and Asriel, that her high level was to compensate for their low ones, but she was too honest for that. Truthfully, it was only part of the reason. She liked power, how it made her feel, to be the best. She wasn't the strongest in the Underground, but she yearned to be. Someday, she knew she would be too. It was because she was supposed to be the best and no matter what it took she would earn it.

Weakness was not allowed. She was not a fool, and this felt like a weakness. If someone like Frisk could handle something like sex than she should be able to as well.

Her breathing slowed as she let her mind wander over the idea. The obvious thing to do would be to find a suitable partner. Maybe someone she could force into educating her before doing away with them. Someone who wouldn't spread it around one of the princesses of the royal family was looking for casual sex. Someone she could trust. Of course, people she trusted to that extent were in short supply.

Maybe Undyne would be a good solution? She knew that her and Alphys sometimes took others to their bed, to play with and tease, both enjoying the sadism of it. They would know better with her though to make her some kind sex toy… or would they? She didn't really think she was comfortable with risking it. She knew almost nothing about this kind of thing and despite her conviction, it would be foolish not to admit she was more than a little naive about this kind of subject. Undyne would probably twist her up on purpose, use her and try to break her. Captain of the Royal Guard, yes, loyal retainer to their family, but still a sadist who enjoyed making people under her beg for mercy, stepping on those below her just for the fun of it. Chara didn't think it would be wise to put herself in a position that could be taken advantage of so easily.

After all, that was the exact opposite reason she wanted to do this. She wanted to be stronger, not turned into some mewling little slave.

So who did that leave? Her already short list seemed rather non-existent. Maybe Monster Kid? She knew she could intimidate him into behaving, only doing what she told him to do exactly when she told him, but the thought of getting her sister's left overs didn't appeal to her at all.

It would be no different that touching that fat skeleton she'd somehow deluding herself into thinking was worthy of her love.

That made no sense to her either. There was nothing there to enjoy, just bone. How could that be comfortable. Well, not true. She'd seen for herself there was other things than just the white, brittle bones that comprised his body. His magic worked itself into other things, perverted though it might have been, clearly it was satisfying to her sister. A lump seemed to form in her throat as she remembered how thick he'd looked, and that glow had looked utterly idiotic. Seriously a glowing member? She could quickly see that getting annoying in the dark.

Still, as dumb as it seemed, it made her wonder. Were all skeletons like that? Clearly they had to have some way to reproduce, and they had souls and magic. Clearly there had to be something to them that held them together and led to more of them. She wasn't sure though. The good doctor wasn't married and as far as she knew there were no female skeletons. She'd never seen one before and she'd been here long enough that she would have noticed if there was one or two around somewhere. The only skeletons she'd ever seen had been just the three of them, Sans, Dr. Gaster and Papyrus.

Did Papyrus have such magic? Was Sans just a pervert or was really that way to breed?

She blamed the fact she was even imagining this was because of what she'd seen yesterday, the image of such things a little too clear in her mind for her comfort. It was all to easy to see it when she closed her eyes, Papyrus with similar attributes, the same glow but still different. He'd be longer though, because he was taller, right? Maybe thinner too, or would he be just as thick? It was his magic though, so could he change such features or was it stuck the way it was just like for everyone else?

Chara didn't even realize she'd been rubbing her knees together until her body started to feel warm, her lower body starting to ache. Biting her bottom lip in her teeth, she wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by him. His teeth were sharp and jagged, just like Sans but clearly that moron could still kiss just fine. They had no lips though, so was kissing even a thing for skeletons or was he just doing it because Frisk liked it?

Chara couldn't even imagine kissing someone like that, just pressing her lips to teeth and having nothing to meet her. It would probably feel so weird, and would just be a hassle. Of course, there was the tongue, long and thick and wet. Well, that probably would make it feel a bit better, maybe a little.  
Her breath was getting shorter and shorter now, making her feel like she was running out of air. The more she thought about it, the hotter she felt. Her clothes were itchy against her skin, making her wish she had less on. Without a second thought, she popped open the button of her shorts, the action doing nothing to really relieve her but she already knew it wasn't what she needed to relieve her.

Her panties were damp as her fingers traveled down and inside her shorts, rubbing at the cotton. Pressing it into her flesh, she sighed out at the feeling of wetness that met her touch. She felt sticky and weird down there, and yet little shocks of electricity shot straight through her as she touched herself. Even through her underwear it was beyond amazing. It was good, too good, better than it had been before when she'd just been horny and just done it to make it go away. Somehow imaging the fucking tall skeleton was making her hot beyond belief, his long tongue caressing hers, thin strong cock slipping inside of her body.

She gasped out suddenly as she plunged her fingers inside of herself, needing to finish this quickly. It was in the middle of the day and she wasn't used to this at this time. It felt a lot more lewd this way, not even hidden under her blanket and in full display in her room. Granted she was the only one in here but it still felt horribly dirty to her. Spreading her legs and feeling her shorts tug against her thighs as she did so, she shifted her hips, trying to dip her fingers in a little deeper.

"Oh… oh god," she moaned before she clapped her other hand over her mouth. No, she couldn't make any noise. Not right now. If someone heard her, it'd be mortifying. Still, it felt so good! Why had this never been so hot before?

Unable to help herself, she rolled over on her stomach. She had to keep herself silent, and she savagely bit the pillow to muffle her sounds as her other hand moved down to her pussy. It was positively dripping by now as her fingers moved inside of her, slick and wet as she ground her hips into her own hands. She needed release, had to have it, or she was sure her heart would burst from the pressure!

The extra fingers did the trick for her, making the dam burst as she came hard to her masturbation. For a long time, she just laid there, ass raised up a bit to make it easier to move her hands that were still shoved deep in her underwear. The room smelled faintly of sex, and she made a mental note to open the window as soon as she could be bothered to get up and move toward it. For now though, she just laid there and let herself enjoy the aftershocks.

This had been a lot different than the other times she'd done this, that was for sure. It had never felt this good, but then again she'd never really imagined someone else before. Even though she had still been by herself, the thought of someone had made it feel a lot more intimate.

Sadly, the aftershocks didn't last forever, and eventually she had to move to get more comfortable. She was already feeling sore by giving herself so much activity in a place where she didn't bother with much. It took her several minutes even after the calm down to think about what she'd done.

Even then, it slowly seeped into her mind like a fog, making realization dawn on her in a way she wasn't entirely sure she liked.

She'd just given herself the best orgasm of her short life by thinking of Papyrus.

Oh damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we all knew that was coming, didn't we? When you don't have many options, falling back on what you do know seems like a safe bet. Honestly he'd probably be flattered by it, though would no doubt cover it up with an attitude. Of course you came thinking about me, human. I'm that amazing.
> 
> Next chapter, Chara decides she might as well roll with it and propositions the skeleton. It goes about as well as can be expected.


	3. Be Careful What you Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, next chapter, in which we learn that Papyrus is kind of an asshole, Chara is stubborn, and that both of them really rub off wrong on each other.
> 
> Some intense adult scenes here, but if you've read the first couple chapters I'm sure you were already expecting it. As a warning though, Papyrus does not treat Chara very well in this chapter. Nothing bordering non-consensual, but if you have triggers for overly rough sex, this chapter might not be for you. Remember this is tagged hate sex for a reason. That warning our of the way, remember that I don't own Undertale and enjoy the dirty, dirty show.
> 
> By the way, this was supposed to be out weeks ago but for some reason this website locked me out and I couldn't sign in for a long while to post or reply to anyone until this morning. I've finally got it handled now though it was nothing more than just being able to sign in again one day. I'm glad it was fixed but I have no idea what caused it. Well, as long as it doesn't happen again I'm going to assume it was an issue on my end. Who knew, maybe I was misspelling my password when I had the website save it again or something.

There really hadn't been a reason to dawdle when Chara had come to her decision. She prided herself in being sure of her actions and once she did something, never looking back. So when she realized that, for whatever reason, she seemed to like the idea of fornicating with a skeleton, Papyrus had made the most sense. After all, there were only three to chose from so the list of possibilities had been short to begin with. She wouldn't have touched Sans with a ten foot pole even if he hadn't been involved with her sister, and as it was there was no reason to cause her sister any grief since she seemed to really like him for whatever reason. Besides that, there was Gaster and the idea of going anywhere near that lab of his and putting herself in such a vulnerable position would be enough to give her nightmares for years. She heard awful things about the experiments he enjoyed doing, and she wasn't going to let herself be anywhere near him alone.

Chara blamed her sudden fascination with such a type of monster on Frisk's actions. Clearly she wouldn't have found such a thing attractive before. She didn't even now. There was very little to them after all, though… more than what she'd originally thought. He was still a decent choice though. If she was going to sleep with anyone, it was going to be with someone that wasn't a weak little monster. She could just imagine having to take someone intimidated by her and lead them by the hand for everything. The experience would just annoy her but at the same time she didn't want anyone who could use her request against him. Papyrus live far from the capital so she wouldn't get caught by her family, he was strong, but she had enough authority over him that he wouldn't dare cross her.

So she'd gone to Snowdin with the intent to find him. She didn't imagine it would be hard. He was always lording over everyone, throwing his weight around. Snow crunched underneath her boots as she walked through the town, looking around. It was in the middle of the day by the time she arrived and she doubted he would be at his house, if she even knew where that was. Would he be at his station? She'd hate to have to go all the way there just to check just to find out he wasn't.

Instead she went to Grillby's. Surely there would be someone there she could ask about his whereabouts. The place was crowded as usual as she walked inside and looked about the place. The place smelled of grease, liquor and wet fur like it always did. She didn't understand why her siblings liked coming to a place like this so often, usually dragging her along with them when they went there.

It wasn't a surprise she didn't see him there. As often as he bragged about his high standards, she doubted he'd ever come in here for food. The few times she had seen him in this establishment was whenever he came in to drag Sans out. However, she did see someone who could help her.

The sentry guard dogs seemed to be on break, sitting around a table and playing cards with several different plates of appetizers spread out around the table. Without a second of hesitation, she strode up to the table and stopped at it, smiling at the dogs.

"I'm looking for Papyrus," she said without bothering with a greeting. "Where is he?"

The dogs looked up at her, seeming a little confused at her sudden request.

"You looking for the boss?" Dogaressa asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"It really isn't a concern of yours. I need to talk to him," Chara replied. She didn't owe them an explanation and she certainly didn't feel like giving one up to them either. "Tell me where he is."

"Look here, Princess," Doggo drawled. "I'm sure you're a big shot over in the capital, but if you haven't noticed the king and queen ain't here and..."

He paused suddenly before he leaned in toward Dogamy.

"They ain't here, right, or are they just not moving?"

"They're not here, idiot," he hissed back, causing Chara to roll her eyes. This was getting her nowhere.

"I'm sorry," she said with a soft smile. "I guess I wasn't making myself clear. I'll be more careful in the future."

Her hand suddenly shot out, grabbing Doggo's arm and twisting it behind his back forcefully before grabbing the back of his head by a fistful of fur. Slamming it down into the table and causing several cards and plates to go crashing to the floor as his face cracked the wood, she yanked him back up as he yelped out in pain before slamming it down again.

"Where's Papyrus?" she cooed out. "You're going to tell me now, right?"

The bar had gotten incredibly quiet at the sudden violence. It's not like dust ups never happened there but most knew better than to mess with anyone in the military. She glared at the rest of the patrons there, as if daring them to make a move. No one bothered.

"I'm waiting for an answer," she reminded them firmly, twisting his arm as he started to bark out in his pain.

"Fuck! One of you tell her! Hurry up, assholes!" he cried out.

"He's at his home!" Dogamy cried out when she let go of his head to reach for her knife. "He never eats here for lunch! He just stays there for his breaks!"

"Where is that?" she asked him.

"You don't know?"

"ARGH! It's on the end of town! The end of town, right next to the shortcut slide! Let me go!" Doggo yelled out when he felt the knife against his back.

"You know, if you'd told me that from the start, I wouldn't have had to do that," she said before she kicked his chair out from under his table and sent him crashing to the floor. "Keep that in mind the next time you want to insinuate I need my mother and father to fight my battles for me."

She spun on her heel before heading out of the bar, not at all surprised when no one went to stop her. Spineless cowards. They should have just given her the information she had asked for in the first place.

Chara wondered if it would have saved her some effort to have just asked Frisk. Though Chara had never been there herself, she was sure her sister had probably visited enough times to tell her how to get there. On the other hand, there probably wouldn't have been a way she could have explained away her reason to want to know without raising suspicion. Frisk would surely want to know the reason why she was interested in getting the address and there was no way she could admit that. Perhaps if she'd lied and said she wanted to threaten Sans… but then Frisk probably would have just refused to tell her then.

No, this way was probably the best. Even if it hadn't been, there wasn't any sense to second guess it now. She already had the information and that was good enough.

Her first impression of the house was that it was… fucking gaudy as hell. Old lights were strung up along the roof, and was that a pirate flag? Ugh, who in the world did their decorating? She was sure Sans was responsible for it. As much as Papyrus was an irritating scumbag, he seemed like a skeleton who had much more class than that.

Having no reason to hesitate, she went right up to the door and pounded on the door. She was getting cold in all this snow anyway and she wanted a chance to warm up. After a few moments, she almost knocked again before suddenly the door opened and she was met with the sight of Papyrus right in front of her. Tall and looming as always, his black and red armor shined to the point where she could almost see her reflection in its glossy sheen, he looked every bit as intimidating as he always did.

She imagined that it had quite the effect, but as she didn't allow herself to feel such things as fear, it didn't do much to her.

"Hello, Papyrus," she said calmly. "It's cold. Let me in."

Her appearance must have surprised him, because for a few moments she didn't get a response from him. Not all that odd considering the fact that she'd never been here before. A speechless Papyrus was certainly a novelty though, that was for sure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked eventually. "FRISK IS NOT HERE."

"I should hope not," she said before she shouldered her way past him, his skinny frame all too easy to get past. He gave a yell of protest, but she ignored it, and felt pleased when she heard the door slam shut. Looks like she wouldn't have to fight for her right to stay in here.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he repeated as she turned to face him. He looked annoyed, but then again when didn't he? It was honestly something almost funny about him, how he looked so intimidating but also kind of like a child at the same time that pouted when his ice-cream fell on the floor. She couldn't help but snicker a bit at the thought, earning her a frown.

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a fake smile before he could ask her what was so funny. "I didn't come here looking for Frisk. In fact, I wanted to speak to you. It was a bit of an effort just to get here, so you had better at least listen to what I have to say before you go and kick me out. It's a proposition if you will."

"WHAT KIND OF PROPOSITION?"

"The kind of a carnal nature," she replied. It took an honest effort to keep her tone calm and casual but on the inside she felt her nerves give an unpleasant wobble inside of her chest. She'd never done something like this before and had no idea how to bother with any kind of seduction. Apparently that was more Frisk's field, but she was not going to be undone. However, she had a feeling just saying to him that she wanted him to fuck her right then and there would probably just get her laughed at or the very least a very suspicious skeleton suddenly kicking her out by thinking it was some kind of trick. So, she'd have to be subtle. She could do that.  
She hoped.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FIND YOUR OFFER CONFUSING," he said, looking at her intently. She could feel the intensity of his gaze, his empty eye sockets like hard tunnels with no light to escape to. "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU ASKING FOR?"

"I've been thinking about you," she said with a shrug before batting her eyes at him. She approached him, slowly in case he decided to lash out, before gently resting her hands on the chest piece of his armor. He gave a muffled noise of indignation, but didn't make her remove her hands. "I've been thinking about you in a very specific way, Papyrus. You're a loathsome, level climbing, and generally annoying as anyone I've ever met."

"SO CHARMING," he growled at her.

"But at the same time, I can't deny there is a certain-"

She wasn't prepared when he suddenly back handed her across the face, whipping her head to the side and sending her sprawling to the floor. Snarling in anger, she whipped out a knife, ready to stab the asshole for daring to touch her. What in the hell was wrong with him?! Wasn't it obvious she was trying to compliment him there?!

"DO NOT THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND START PLAYING THIS GAME WITH ME, PRINCESS," he said, crouching down to look her eye to eye as she glared hatefully at him. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT."

"Could have fooled me," she hissed. "I could have you executed for that."

"THE DAY I'M EXECUTED FOR TEACHING A YOUTH LIKE YOU TO BE SMARTER WITH HER WORDS IS THE DAY THE UNDERGROUND FALLS TO RUIN FOR BEING TOO SOFT," he shot back. "YOU AND I ONLY INTERACT WHEN WE HAVE TO. DO NOT PRETEND THERE IS SUDDENLY SOME MAGICAL ATTRACTION THAT HAS TURNED YOU TO FANCY ME. YOUR FAR TOO STRONG A GIRL TO SUDDENLY PRESENT YOURSELF LIKE A WHORE OVER SOME CRUSH WE BOTH KNOW COULDN'T POSSIBLY EXIST AFTER OUR LIMITED INTERACTIONS."

She had to admit, she was kind of surprised. This skeleton had an ego the size of her blood lust, but it seemed he wasn't as blinded by it as she would have assumed. So much for her plan to just come in, seduce him, get her itch scratched and then move on with her life. Her cheek still throbbed from where he hit her, and she told herself she would get him back for it even as she felt oddly complimented by his observation of her strength, though considering it had also come with an insult, she was only partially endeared.

"I saw something," she admitted grudgingly. "Something that intrigued me, alright? It was Frisk and your brother. They're sleeping together."

From the look on his face, he was surprised by that. She'd half expected him to know, but it looked like she was the one to stumble upon that secret first. Sans must have gone to great pain to keep his brother out of the loop of the affair. Chara felt a sense of pleasure knowing she'd destroyed the secret so easily and casually.

"I didn't even know skeletons could do that kind of thing," she explained further as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I guess it had to do with your magic, though I guess you have to breed somehow. In any case, it got me thinking about it and… I want to try it, okay? You're the only other skeleton around anyway, that I'm willing to touch at least. I certainly don't want Sans and I'd rather die than ever let Gaster get close enough to touch me while we're alone. That leaves you by process of elimination."

"HOW FLATTERING."

"I tried to sweet talk you and you hit me," she reminded him with a frown. "Which you will pay for, by the way."

"TALK IS CHEAP, PRINCESS," he said before he looked her over. She stood firm against his gaze, but she couldn't deny there was a certain odd flutter in her chest as his eye sockets swept over her. It grew even worse as he slowly grinned and chuckled softly. "HOWEVER, I MUST ADMIT THAT YOU ARE RATHER BEAUTIFUL, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU LOOK SO ANGRY. THINKING ABOUT IT, IT IS A RATHER INTOXICATING LOOK FOR YOU. VERY WELL. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE YOU TO MY BED."

It seemed that was all that was going to be said on the subject, because he suddenly grabbed her by the waist. It was probably the shock of being hit before that had put her so on guard, but when he just snatched at her, she reacted on instinct and dug her knife right into his forearm, slicing right into his ulna as he howled in pain and anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"Don't touch me like that without saying anything! I'm not some doll you can just grab and play with whenever you want!" she yelled right back at him. She was feeling more furious by the second. The nerve of him! How highly did he think of himself to act like this? Did he really think he could get away with it without any consequences, like she was some shrinking violet, too scared of him to fight back?

He glared at her for a second before his frown slowly transformed into a wicked smile. He gave no more notice to the cut on his bone and instead reached out for her cheek. She flinched back but he stopped before he actually touched her, his gloved fingers stopping just short of her.

"MAY I?" he asked softly, his voice a husky whisper.

For some reason the situation suddenly made her feel nervous. She was more used to the people around her being aggressive or scared of her. That was what she was used to. When they'd been fighting, that was what she could handle without an issue. Hurting him, even getting hurt by him, was not something that she understood but this sudden change in his attitude threw her off. She no longer had any idea what to expect from him and that worried her more than she was comfortable with. Still, she'd come too far to back down now and slowly nodded her head to his request.

"I'LL KEEP YOUR RULES IN MIND FROM NOW ON," he purred as he caressed her cheek. It was soft and gentle, nothing like she was expecting and it made her feel strange, almost too aware of her body at that moment. Her knees felt weak and she'd start to sweat, each bead clinging to her skin and making her feel itchy and on edge. How was he doing this with just a touch? Was this some kind of magic he possessed?

His fingers moved slowly, gentle on her skin as they traveled down her throat and to her chin. They titled her face up and before she knew it, his teeth was on her. She wasn't sure if she could call it a kiss. For a long moment it was just their faces pressed together, and with no lips to coax her, she wasn't sure how to react. However, she eventually moved with it and allowed herself to kiss him. It wasn't all that hard, she told herself. It was just putting a little pressure into her lips, feeling his sharp teeth against her, nothing more than that. She could handle this. Yet somehow it was so much more than that.

Chara could taste him on her, the tingle of the magic holding his body together interacting now with her. It was a hot tingling against her skin, tasting almost like a tart fruit though she had no idea which one. The sensation was almost dizzying but she wasn't sure if that was because of him or just the fact he was making her feel so off kilter. Slowly his arms wrapped around her, a hand digging into her hair at the back of her head and the other coming around her waist to hold her in place as they kissed. This time she didn't mind it so much, his actions gentle and slow enough that she could feel them coming and causing her no sense of anxiety.

Then his tongue came.

She'd slowly been getting used to in when the sensations of something soft and warm touched her lips, wet and thin as it traced over her mouth. Shocked, she opened her mouth to cry out but he suddenly pushed it in, muffling any protests she had. Her grip on her knife tightened, but she didn't do anything just yet as the tongue moved inside of her mouth, pushing against her own and coaxing her to play with him. It felt strange and weird, but it also made her soul throb with a need she'd never experienced. It was all so hot and sensual, the heat of him pushed so close against her own and before she knew it she was following along to his pace, moaning in his mouth as he kissed her so lewdly.

Her cheeks felt hot as she listened to the noises they were making, the wet smacking and huffy breaths filling the room. She couldn't keep herself from moaning as he bent over her and held her close. It was like her internal organs were melting, leaving her feeling like some sort of strange boneless mess. Everything was tingling and the taste of his magic was so strong in her mouth it was impossible to think of anything else. It was suddenly becoming her whole world, nothing else even triggering in her senses. The feeling was pushed against her, surrounding her and burying into her skin until it was inside her very core and making everything else melt away to nothingness.

Her own hands eventually found their way on him, the knife clattering down to the ground as she held him close. His armor was too spiky to let them wander aimlessly, so they found their way to his skull, holding onto his long chin, her nails digging into the bone and making soft scratching sounds along with the moans that were driving away the silence of his home.

"Papyrus," she gasped out when he finally pulled away. His gaze was dark and serious, his sockets tunnels she felt herself getting lost in. She wanted to ask him something, say anything to make her feel more conscious of what was happening. It was like she was getting lost in him and she wanted control back over the situation. Yet nothing came to her, no protests could be worded as she felt herself pushed against the door.

"SHHHH," he hissed as his hand wandered down to her hips. She gasped when he quickly flicked the button to her shorts open and with one shift movement pulled them down along with her black tights. "JUST ENJOY THIS."

What wasn't sure what this was supposed to be before he was suddenly down to his knees. A scream nearly erupted from her throat, but it died into a moan as he buried his face between her legs and she felt his tongue against her. With only her panties between the two of them, she could still feel everything, it being a pathetic barrier to block out the sensations of his tongue dragging over her womanhood. She could only stare at the long appendage stroked over her, red and slimy looking. It the taste of magic in her mouth had been amazing, than this was nothing in comparison. A heavy beat seemed to throb inside of her when he licked and she had no idea if it was coming from him or if it was just her own heavy heartbeat pumping blood so quickly through her body in such a heated rush.

Her head fell backward against the door with a slight thump and her chest heaved with heavy breathing. It was getting hard to think, to put her words in any kind of order, even in her own head. Was this what Frisk experienced? It was no wonder she had wanted it so badly. If Sans was even half this good than anyone would want it.

Little fireworks seemed to go off inside of her when she felt his fingers grip the edge of her panties, pinching the wet fabric right above her clitoris and pulling down in one swift yank. She didn't even have time to say anything to him before he stood up suddenly, gripping her to pin her up against the door, her feet not even touching the ground. One of her boots fell from her feet and she found the rest of her clothing pulled off from it as well so that he could hook her leg over his hipbone with ease. If she wasn't so turned on, she might have complained how it dug into her flesh or made her feel uncomfortable but nothing came from her as he moved again with a harsh jerk of his hips.

Chara hadn't even see him undo his pants, maybe too distracted with him undressing her. It happened so fast she hadn't been able to even see it coming. One second he was just in front of her and then he was inside. She'd been a virgin, untouched and inexperienced and then he had just shoved inside of her. An explosion of feelings erupted in her lower stomach and she cried out. It wasn't pain exactly but it was far from enjoyment either. It was large, invasive and it made her feel more vulnerable than she had allowed herself to be in years. A feeling of loathing filled like a balloon inside of her chest, welled up and impossible to think of anything else.

"Y-you bastard!" she yelled as he thrust up inside of her. "Damn it! Wait! Wait a moment!"

He silenced her with a kiss, and she bit his invasive tongue angrily. Why couldn't he just slow down?! Still, even as she bit him, he only groaned into her mouth and moved faster. His cock slid against her walls, slick and slimy from her juices. She wanted to hit him but even as her fists hit against his armor, she moaned at the feeling it gave her. The sensation of discomfort was starting to leave her and only the pleasure remained, but she didn't stop hating him. The pleasure somehow was even worse than the pain. She was angry at him for going too fast, for taking her virginity without even a moment to pause and ask her if she was ready. This was supposed to be for her, to make her feel more comfortable with the idea of sex and he was just using her like some kind of doll!

She would have felt better if it hurt. Pain was better than this, she was sure of it. Her body was betraying her, more in his control than hers at the moment. Endorphins were flooding her and it was impossible to fight against him when it made her feel so hot. Her sweater was scratching at her, the sweat building her as he fucked her like an animal, pushing into her so fast and hard the pleasure was already threatening to make her break.

Chara almost would have regretted asking for this if it hadn't felt so damn good. Somehow, that only made her hate him more. He was giving her no consideration and yet even with him doing nothing to pay attention to her needs, his actions were still getting off.

Frustration filled her scream as she an orgasm ripped through her without her consent or approval. It was almost like being stabbed, it was so sudden and sharp inside of her body. It wasn't just pleasure, pain mixed in with it, wrapped around and pierced inside of the feeling like the thorns in the rose bushes in her father's garden.

It was over as suddenly as it had started. As fast as he went inside of her, he was out of her just as quickly. She gasped when she looked down between them and saw his member, slick with her juices and his own precum leaking from it, the same vibrant red as his cock. More magic? Her head was swimming too much from the bout of sex to wonder on it too far, still wrapped up with why he had suddenly stopped. He certainly hadn't come inside of her. What was next?

She wasn't sure she wanted to find out, yet when nothing happened for a few moments, she looked up at him curiously.

His expression was twisted, unpleasant as always but she couldn't place the exact emotion it was carrying. Her mouth opened to ask him what was going on before she found herself dropped to the floor without a single sense of decorum.

"GET DRESSED AND LEAVE," he said as he tucked himself back into his pants. "I SETTLED YOUR CURIOSITY, AND NOW I EXPECT YOU TO GO."

She could only stare at him in shock, anger flashing in her but by the time she opened her mouth to yell at him he was already ascending the stares and leaving. A door slammed shut behind him and she glared at it with as much hatred as she could muster. He'd just used her! Snarling, she stood and forced herself to ignore the wobbling feeling in her body as she pulled her clothing back on. The smug bastard. How dare he treat her like that?

She felt dirty and sore as she grabbed her knife and walked outside, the cold air hitting her hot skin and immediately making her feel chilled. Her mind and soul were just a big of a mess as her body was, uncomfortable and sluggish. Feelings were flashing inside of her so quickly it was hard to pinpoint any of them and analyze them easily. There was more burning inside of her than rage but at the moment it was too hard to realize what any of them were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who writes kinky but loving sex this was somewhat off for me. It a bit difficult to make Papyrus good at what he was doing but also being a total asshole. Let me know what you guys think, okay? I could really stand to know if this was okay or not.


End file.
